


A sister's bond

by AthenaExclamation



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kitana became queen of Edenia at some point, Mileena as Kahnum, Shao Kahn gets overthrowed, Tanya is Outworld's queen consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaExclamation/pseuds/AthenaExclamation
Summary: "I hate to admit this to you sister, but you always were right about our father and his endless record of betrayed people." A fic about Kitana and Mileena making some peace for once at all. Warning: Both Mileena and Tanya may be a little out of character in this oneshot.Due to anger and despair, Mileena defects from Shao Kahn after she learns that he favored D'Vorah instead of her. In the unstable mind of the former Kahnum of Outworld, full of anger and vengeance towards her father, Mileena finds nothing better than trying to make peace with Kitana and help the Princess of Edenia by getting the Tarkatan hordes to aid her to join the Outworld’s Army to overthrow Shao Kahn, after the Princess saved her life, even if she used to hate her due to her rude behavior when they met for first time. As for Kitana herself, she will soon realize that she has more in common with the former Kahnum that she wished to acknowledge.





	A sister's bond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mileena, Kitana, Tanya, the rest of Mortal Kombat characters, ideas and concepts belong to Netherrealm Studios. This story is being made just for fun and no money is being perceived at the expense of this story. Any similarity with another story it's a mere coincidence. 
> 
> Summary: "I hate to admit this to you sister, but you always were right about our father and his endless record of betrayed people." A fic about Kitana and Mileena making some peace for once at all. Warning: Both Mileena and Tanya may be a little out of character in this oneshot. Evident Mileena/Tanya, Liu/Kitana implicit. T for foul-mouthed language.
> 
> Due to anger and despair, Mileena defects from Shao Kahn after she learns that he favored D'Vorah instead of her. In the unstable mind of the former Kahnum of Outworld, full of anger and vengeance towards her father, Mileena finds nothing better than trying to make peace with Kitana and help the Princess of Edenia by getting the Tarkatan hordes to aid her to join the Outworld’s Army to overthrow Shao Kahn, after the Princess saved her life, even if she used to hate her due to her rude behavior when they met for first time. As for Kitana herself, she will soon realize that she has more in common with the former Kahnum that she wished to acknowledge.
> 
> Timeline: Between MKX and MK11.
> 
> Authoress's note: The Osh-Tekk as a race may exist as allies in Outworld’s army like we saw in MK11 story mode, but Kotal, Goro and Baraka may be dead in this story. That means that Mileena is in charge of the Tarkatan Hordes.

\--------------------------------------------------

_ Chapter 1: Finding betrayal. _

_Somewhere in Outworld. _

The news Tanya brought to former Kahnum were not nice at all. According to what the yellow-clad edenian warrior had tried to find out, there was a strong rumor that D'vorah had been promoted to an important position in Shao Kahn’s council and his generals.

"¡THAT GODDAMNED SHITTY BUG!”. Mileena berated to no one in particular, in the middle of her typical fits of anger after learning D'vorah's whereabouts from Tanya's mouth. “¡HOW DARE SHE TO STEAL MY RIGHTFUL PLACE IN MY FATHER’S COUNCIL! ¡THAT IS A HUMILLIATION THAT I CANNOT TOLERATE, TANYA!”.

"I am aware of that, my dear". Tanya replied unaltered by Mileena's savage screams. “From what I could find out, I got the first impression that Shao Kahn didn't thought at first glance that it was a good idea on D'vorah's part to kill one of the clones you sent, dear Mileena. He clearly thinks that the clone we sent was actually you, dear. Even knowing that D'Vorah 'killed you', Shao Kahn still has her sitting with like if nothing has happened with the rest of her generals as if nothing had happened. That’s a clear betrayal from his part, dear Mileena”. “

At this point, whether my father betrayed me or not, I care little, dearest Tanya. I'm going to kill him anyway for favoring that bitch instead of me”. Mileena responded after regaining some of her composure. “But I must admit, my dearest Tanya, that your plan to send one of my clones of Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits to Kotal was a magnificent idea. Now I know exactly how many rats wanted to see me missing and dead, to whom I clearly must exterminate, honey”.

"I am glad to hear that, my dear Mileena," Tanya whispered sensually before kissing Mileena. I kiss that the former Kahnum encountered with enthusiasm and happiness. After kissing, Tanya felt there was one last thing that Mileena should know. “There's one last thing you need to know, dear. Kitana has returned from the Netherrealm along with the former revenants, who wish to rebel against Shao Kahn's regime. As far as I know, Kitana wants to create an army of all Outworld’s races against Shao Kahn's Army. Shokans, tarkatans, edenians, osh-tekks and is she’s gathering all the people who felt betrayed at some point by Shao Kahn to turn them against the emperor”.

"¿You mean my sister is back?". Mileena asked with a wicked smile as she looked at the affirmative gesture in Tanya's face. “¿What do you think we should do, my dearest?" asked Mileena.

"I think we should stay away from them, until we have more information about that so-called army with all Outworld’s races that Kitana wants to create. Then we'll come up with a plan that suits both of us. Patience and prudence above all else, my dear”. Tanya answered.

"I can talk to Baraka, earn my sister's trust or do whatever it takes, so I can at least know what's going on by myself," Mileena pondered about the possibilities of allying with her Tarkatan ex-lover or her sister if rumors are true. “I'd rather work with Baraka or sister again to see my father dead and humiliated, after he allowed that bitch into his palace instead of me, who I have served him faithfully and without question almost my entire life”.

"Well dear, I am aware that you can take care of yourself, but just be careful”. Tanya requested worrying about the only person who she really cared, _her dearest Mileena_.

"Of course I will, my love”. Mileena promised sensually as she resumed her kissing to her beloved Tanya, this time the kiss was hotter and more passionate, as Tanya reached Mileena’s neck with her kisses, something that the former Kahnum seemed to be enjoying openly with her sensual moans, which she had to calm herself for the moment before speaking again as she smiled to her dearest Tanya. “Now, we can end this in our bed and then to rest a little, tomorrow will be a hard day after all”.

"Indeed, my love”. Tanya agreed with the idea of going to bed before they kissed again. "Just don't keep me waiting, Mileena”.

\-----------------------------------

_Shao Kahn's Fortress, Outworld. _

The next morning, Mileena appeared in Shao Kahn's palace, screeching, screaming and demanding loudly the presence of both the Emperor and the kytinn leader, D'Vorah. The latter couldn't believe Mileena was alive again, after she ensured herself that she had killed the former Kahnum by her own hand, or that's what the kytinn believed.

"¿Did you at least miss me, Father?”. Mileena greeted with her typical childish voice, but also with a clear touch of sarcasm and bitterness. “I didn't know that you liked to associate yourself with weak, pathetic fools like this kytinn wretch, father”. Mileena said the last word with more venom in her voice.

"¡What! ¡This can't be possible! ¡This One just killed her some time ago like Kotal!". D'vorah murmured as she watched Mileena entering Shao Kahn's palace as if she were the owner of the palace. “Watch your fucking mouth, pampered tarkatan bitch”. D’vorah spat to Mileena as the latter enjoyed openly with the disengaged face of the kytinn.

"I will keep my mouth shut in your disgusting, rotten presence, when you learn the difference between me and a mere clone of the Flesh Pits, talking spider”. Mileena spat in return at D'vorah as the former Kahnum lowered her veil just to show her ferocious tarkatan teeth to the kytinn to intimidate her.

"¿What are you doing here, Mileena? Shao Kahn asked to his daughter slightly surprised. He didn’t expect Mileena’s presence as he sincerely thought she was dead.

"¿What did you expect, Father?. I just got back home. But that doesn't seem to matter now, I just want to know... ¡¿WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE, FATHER?!”. Mileena screeched furiously, out of her mind and in a hysterical state in another of her fits of anger, looking at the kytinn leader with hate.

"Don’t use that tone of voice with me again Mileena.” Shao Kahn warned Mileena with an openly threatening and dangerous tone of voice even to his adopted daughter. “You should know better that insubordination, as well as treason, are more than good reasons to execute you, Mileena. I've imprisoned and killed people for less. Kitana learned it the hard way and you would do good remembering what happened to your sister when she chose to betray me with these earthrealmers”. Shao Kahn stood up from his throne, tired of Mileena’s insolence.

“Just remember one thing I told Kitana for less when she had the audacity to question your existence: more than your father, I am your Emperor. I regret the day I ordered to create you to that good-for-nothing of Shang Tsung, because it would have been easier to keep Kitana brainwashed, serving me properly and keeping Sindel happy with her daughter around at the at the same time. Instead of dealing with your weak mind, your childish attitude and your endless incompetence both as a assassin and as a ruler. ¡I DISOWN YOU MILEENA! ¡Guards! ¡GET HER!.” Shao Kahn ordered furiously pointing to Mileena.

At least three guards ran under Kahn's orders to attack Mileena, but she managed to kill them all quite easily.

"Well, _Emperor Kahn_, if I'm no longer welcome here, then it's clear what I have to do". Mileena declared angrily as she recovered one of her sais from one of the corpses of Kahn's soldiers that she murdered in her self-defense. "Just remember this moment Kahn, because I'm the one who deserts you. When the time comes, I will make you my greatest example about not messing with Mileena Kahnum”.

Kahn ordered more soldiers to go and catch Mileena. She was outnumbered by Kahn's guards and brutally beaten, even if the former Kahnum put in an admirable amount of resistance and in addition to offering a good fight.

Shao Kahn also ordered the imprisonment of Mileena in the fortress and also, he ordered to her subsequent execution, which would take place when he deemed it appropriate.

\-----------------------------------

_Tarkatan Camp, Outworld. _

Kitana was reunited with some of her army leaders such as Jade who was in charge of the Osh-Tekk army in memory of her friend Kotal and also Sheeva, who led her own army of shokans after Goro’s death. They were reunited in Kitana’s tent while examining a map and discussing strategies to entering Shao Kahn's Colosseum, as well for attacking his army, when suddenly Kitana felt hearing Mileena's voice in her head, as if she were defecting from Shao Kahn.

"She defected from Shao Kahn". Kitana declared suddenly and with some anxiety as she listened to Mileena being brutally and mercilessly beaten by Shao Kahn's guards.

"¿Who?”. Sheeva asked with some interest.

"Mileena. She was also imprisoned and brutally attacked by Shao Kahn's soldiers for defending herself after defecting". Kitana responded as she felt a genuine newfound respect for Mileena. "Even though I have a lot of stories of mismatches and mistrusts with her, I have to find Mileena and help her before she's executed by that bastard of Shao Kahn at the Colosseum. Jade, you are now in charge of the Army along with Sheeva, until I return.” Kitana ordered after grabbing her war fans.

"All right, Kitana. But just be careful and if Liu asks for you, I'll tell him where you are". Jade replied with concern. Kitana nodded and made her way to Shao Kahn's fortress.

\-----------------------------------

_Evil Tower, near Shao Kahn’s Fortress, Outworld. _

Kitana went to the Evil Tower, which is guarded by the Shadow Priests and where Shao Kahn often used to torture the people that he imprisons before executing them at dawn. After she quickly defeated both the Tarkatan guards and the Shadow Priests who were set to guard the entrance where Mileena was locked up, Kitana soon found Mileena tied to a pillar with magical blue ties. Due to the brutal beating, Mileena was badly injured, with her clothes tattered, bleeding profusely and on the verge of losing consciousness. At least, his Tarkatan senses seemed to work, after Mileena tried to sniff Kitana unconsciously.

"Some things never change”. Kitana pondered internally after noticing that Shao Kahn had imprisoned Mileena in the same place Kahn had imprisoned her years earlier when she was accused of treason by joining Liu Kang, Lord Raiden and the rest of the Forces of Light in their quest against Shao Kahn and his henchmen all these years ago, including Mileena herself.

"Sister," Mileena murmured weakly, trying to gather the very little energy she had left. "¿What are you doing here?". Mileena asked weakly.

"I came here to help you Mileena, because I can't let you die at the hands of that bastard of Shao Kahn and his filthy laws. You may not believe me, and rightly so, but I am proud of you”. Kitana answered honestly as she deactivated the magical bonds that bound Mileena on the pillar to free her. “I have to get you out of here, so you can recover, heal and rest properly”.

“Sister...”. Mileena whispered again with the same weakness and tone.

"¿Yes?”. Kitana asked genuinely concerned about Mileena's wellbeing.

"Thank you". Mileena whispered again faintly before losing consciousness.

"Mileena, even if I behaved like a fool when we first met in the Flesh Pits years ago”. Kitana hugged Mileena caressing her sister's hair before the latter fainted but after she lost consciousness in the arms of the Edenian princess. “I will do everything I can to help you heal. That's a promise, sister”.

A slight explosion accompanied by many thunders and a little mist appeared in the Evil Tower at the same time. Kitana sighed relieved to see Lord Raiden appear along with Liu Kang.

"¡Kitana! ¿Are you ok?”. Liu Kang asked worried about the Princess of Edenia.

“I'm fine Liu, but she's not”. Kitana replied, referring to Mileena's poor state of health. “I need to get her out of here quickly”.

"Don't worry, Kitana, I'll teleport you all to camp”. Raiden intervened. After throwing some thunders, Kitana, Mileena, Raiden and Liu left the tower where Mileena had been imprisoned.

\-----------------------------------

_Tarkatan Camp, Outworld. _

A few hours after Mileena's injuries were treated and treated by both Edenian and Tarkatan healers that Kitana had specially arranged for her sister, Mileena seemed to be recovering quite quickly. Kitana even made sure that Mileena was receiving and taking her proper medications and her injuries were periodically cleaned with the to prevent any infection.

"Sister”. Mileena began to speak rather confused after she awoke from her deep slumber. “¿Where are we?” she asked.

"We are far from Shao Kahn’s Fortress, that is for sure Mileena”. Kitana answered Mileena's question. “To be exact, we're in a Tarkatan Camp. ¿How are you feeling, Mileena?”. Kitana asked.

"I guess... I’m fine sister”. Mileena spoke as she stretched her arms while another tarkatan girl left breakfast to the former Kahnum. “I'm curious, of all people, ¿why you decided to help me?”. Mileena asked with genuine curiosity before starting to eat eagerly while Kitana thanked the girl who brought the food for Mileena before she retired.

"I don't know exactly, if you want me to tell you the truth," Kitana replied tentatively as she studied Mileena's reactions on her face.

"Just speak whatever you have to say." Mileena snapped as she sucked and nibbled one of the bones with meat that they brought her for breakfast. "Besides, I'm not that dumb or stupid”.

Kitana, fearing one of Mileena's famous fits of anger as a result of her bipolarity and mental instability and considering that she can also read her thoughts, preferred to cooperate with her sister and don't take her for stupid. Not because Kitana feared her or she couldn't control Mileena in a fight, it was mostly because she had no patience for a row with the former Kahnum in front of the rest of her subordinates.

"Partly because I also need to ask you for a favor”. Kitana recognized to her unaltered. "I need your help to lead the Tarkatan Hordes against Shao Kahn’s Army”. Mileena watched Kitana closely for a moment before refocusing on her food, appearing to be reflecting on all possibilities and what it meant to help Kitana.

"So, what my dearest Tanya found out... turned out to be true...". Mileena murmured for herself. "By the way Kitana, ¿where is Baraka?"

"Murdered by D'vorah, as she did Kotal and Goro. According to my sources, Rain betrayed him to save himself”. Kitana replied.

"That damn rat of Rain is another who's going to pay for it along with that talking spider, I should never have trusted him...”. Mileena let out a growl, but she suppressed the urge to keep insulting the kytinn and the Edenian demigod in front of her sister despite her temper was rising like foam. “I hate to admit this to you, sister, but you've always been right about my father and his endless history of betrayals. Anyway Kitana, after you've saved my life, I think you've earned the right to sit down and negotiate with me and my terms, before giving you a definitive answer as to my participation and that of the hordes against my father”.

"I’m hearing you, Mileena," Kitana replied, attentive towards Mileena's possible demands to secure her participation.

"Well Kitana, these are my terms". Mileena began to list her demands. “First, under any event, I will continue to keep my title of Kahnum of Outworld. If Shao Kahn is overthrown, naturally I am the one who will succeed him, assuming the throne of Outworld. Second and also first and foremost, I do not want my dearest Tanya to receive any deliberate damage from your subordinates, especially from Jade. Any violation on both points and the deal is broken. In return, I offer to release Edenia forever and naturally you will assume the crown of Edenia, since Sindel is dead”.

"Consider it done. I myself will warn Jade of our deal so that she won’t approach Tanya, although I also think it would be wise that you do the same with Tanya so that she won’t attack Jade". Kitana replied after the negotiation was over. “But just tell me one thing Mileena, ¿Why do you want to set Edenia free?" Kitana asked with genuine curiosity and some suspicion.

"Having accepted the points I demand for my participation and those of my Tarkatan Hordes, consider it a fact our participation. And as a sign of confidence, I'm also willing to warn Tanya of our deal so that she will be on our side and won’t commit stupid things”. Mileena spoke by staring at Kitana. “And if you're interested in me answering your last question Kitana, maybe I'd tell you it's something I've promised someone I care too much about”. Mileena sighed thinking of Tanya for the first time after waking up and missing her kisses.

\-----------------------------------

_Shao Kahn's Colosseum, Outworld. _

At the dawn following and by orders of Mileena, the Tarkatan Hordes in her charge were stationed in the front row, as they held and pushed a large log to open the large wooden gate that gave way to the main entrance.When they were about to open the main entrance to the Colosseum, Kitana felt the need to say something to Mileena before entering.

"Mileena”. Kitana looked at her sister as she spoke to her. “I want you to know something before you enter the arena”.

“¿What's going on?”. Mileena wondered about what her sister would say to her while shouting orders to her hordes in tarkatan language. As for Kitana learned about the language of the tarkatans all this time in the camp, it seemed that Mileena was rushing them to open the entrance.

"As ironic as it sounds what I'm going to say, I've enjoyed doing business with you Mileena". Kitana said. "

If you want me to tell you the truth, sister, I also feel like I did a good deal with you”. Mileena recognized as she watched the front door shatter. Kitana and Mileena entered first accompanied by their most notable generals and allies, and then their armies, to discredit several of those present, including Shao Kahn.

"¿WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?”. Shao Kahn shouted angrily at the fact that it was true that Mileena had escaped and that she was alive.

"I warned you by myself about not to mess with me, father" Mileena reminded Shao Kahn. “Now, I just come to fight for what belongs to me, even if it leads me to ally with my sister". Mileena ended up while watching Kitana unfolding one of her fans, ready for the fight.

"As you wish". Shao Kahn replied, standing up from his throne as his hammer of war materialized. “Just don't expect mercy or consideration from me”.

"Mileena, look for D'vorah and kill her". Kitana asked. “I'm going to keep Shao Kahn busy so he won’t bother you”. Mileena nodded and left Kitana to find D'vorah.

"While others are pursuing, I always find my prey”. Mileena hissed with a killer tone in her voice as she approached D'vorah as she twirled her sais for battle.

"You’re lucky that people like all these Edenian traitors are willing to die in your name”. D'vorah spat at Mileena by adopting a fighting stance. “But it doesn't matter, when This One is done with you, Tanya and the Princess will be the next to join you at the Netherrealm”.

"Enough of this prattle”. Mileena growled as she momentarily disappeared to hit D'vorah right in her head. “When I'm done with you, I will make sure to I burn your entire hive personally so you won’t leave any of your babies, you talking fly”.

While Mileena focused on her fight with D'vorah, Kitana had taken a fighting position to attack her stepfather. "I may have accepted Mileena as my sister now, but you were never my father after all”. Kitana spat at Shao Kahn.

"Don't make me laugh, you stupid Edenian brat, deep in your heart you still think that Mileena is a monstrosity, something that which I finally agree with you with”. Shao Kahn laughed at her as she prepared his war hammer to attack Kitana. “I deeply regret the day I decided to keep you alive to appease Sindel and keep her happy. If I'd killed you after I killed your father, I might never have had the stupid idea to clone you. It seems that Mileena also inherited from you the same useless and feeble mind that you inherited from Jerrod”.

"King Jerrod to you". Kitana corrected angrily. "Have more respect when you refer to my true father. Even if you don’t know what respect means, your favorite sport was always sending others to do your dirty work instead of doing things for yourself. I simply don't understand what my mother has seen in someone just as disgusting as you”. Kitana finished with disgust.

"The same could be said of those fool Shaolin Monks not to mention of that idiot of Mileena. I don't understand what they see in these Edenian cheap whores just like you, Tanya and Jade”. Kahn replied with venom to Kitana.

Meanwhile, Tanya heard how Shao Kahn mocked Kitana as she ran furious to attack him after he insulted her and her friend. The yellow-clad warrior was patiently watching from the crowd covered with a black hood, waiting for the right moment to intervene. She saw her perfect moment as soon as she noticed that Rain had appeared to attack and backstab Mileena from behind, while she the former Kahnum was busy fighting the leader of the kytinn. Without further delay, Tanya ran and jumped from the stands when she saw that Mileena was in danger, throwing her hood to the ground.

"I knew I should have reported you to Kotal when I had a chance to do it," Tanya growled displeased at seeing a good opportunity that she wasted while throwing a fireball at him-“after all, you were an awful lover and I never quite trusted your sudden good intentions for Edenia. I'm sorry that Mileena didn't listen to me when it came to you”.

"That's your problem, your stupid little woman." Rain replied with petulance. “I suggest you be careful, Tanya, water may turn off the fire”.

"But much fire evaporates the water, _son of Argus_” Tanya said with a certain sarcasm in her voice, especially in the last sentence, mocking his title as demigod.

While the Shaolin, Sheeva and Jade were busy attacking Shao Kahn's guards with the rest of the tarkatan hordes, the osh-tekk and the shokans, Mileena had managed to assassinate D'vorah while she ordered a portion of her Tarkatan Hordes to search for the D’vorah’s hive and eliminate it, Tanya managed to defeat Rain and the latter disappeared leaving a trail of water when he was outnumbered and Kitana had Shao Kahn on the brink of death. Mileena, seeing the whole situation, decided to take actions into the matter.

"Stop it, sister. Before he dies, certain formalities must be fulfilled," Mileena began, looking with some pity at what was left of the emperor. “I, Mileena, Kahnum of the people of Outworld, I order your execution Shao”. Mileena commanded as she pointed to Shao Kahn with one of her fingers.

The people present at the Outworld Coliseum cheered at Mileena's order as two tarkatans carried the former emperor almost dead and unconscious, almost dragging him to a guillotine specifically arranged for that, while Mileena would speak again as she sat on the throne that had belonged once to her father. "However, my sister Kitana, daughter of Jerrod, queen of Edenia and most importantly, my newest ally, will have the honour of fatally striking the man who tried to overthrow the Kahnum and has turned our lives into hell. Have the pleasure of giving him his final blow and kill him sister”. Mileena finished.

Kitana couldn't help but smile when she heard Mileena emphasize the fact that she was Jerrod's daughter while tacitly accepting her sister's invitation to give Shao Kahn the final blow. As she approached him, Kitana ripped off his mask to see Kahn's gaze for the last time as she reflected on her last words to the man that she used to call father almost a lifetime ago back while she was preparing her war fans.

"For the King Jerrod, for the people of Edenia, and most importantly... for my sister”. Kitana hissed with venom, raising the tone of her voice with every word, before giving the last blow to Shao Kahn, while opening one of her deadly steel fans. Kitana screamed emphasizing the last word as she swept Shao Kahn's neck with one of her steel fans as Mileena smiled subtly watching Kahn's head fall not so far from the guillotine.

"And because promises are promises, I must declare the following,” Mileena took the word again as she looked first at Kitana and then at Tanya. “as I made this promise to the two people I love the most and my goal is a better future for both the people of Edenia and the Outworld, I declare that the people of Edenia have the right to be free under my sister's leadership. ¡For the greater good”.

When Kitana heard Mileena's last statement, she threw her fans to the ground and couldn't help but tears of happiness, she ran to hug Mileena who too he threw his sais to the ground and who did not hesitate to return the hug to the warrior in blue, sealing a legendary alliance between Edenia and Outworld.

"For a better future, sister," Kitana stated emotionally.

"For a better future, sister," Mileena replied, starting to get emotional too.

"They did it...," Liu Kang said still stunned, but internally very proud of Kitana and how her good actions had paid off in Mileena, just as he did years ago with Kitana when she was under Shao Kahn’s grasp.

"Unbelievable, of all people, I would never have imagined these signs of diplomacy between these the two" Kung Lao said just as surprised as Liu Kang and Jade.

"Perhaps we judge very quickly without caring or meditating about the details," Jade mused, looking at the whole scene “or perhaps Mileena was more like Kitana than we honestly thought”.

\-----------------------------------

_A year later, Royal Castle of Edenia, Edenia. _

It had been a while after Mileena signed the decree that liberated Edenia from Outworld. Under Tanya's mentorship as Outworld's queen consort and also ambassador of Outworld to Edenia, Mileena had proven herself to be a decent ruler against all odds, but not for that reason she was a lesser firm or a downright soft ruler, far from it. The exchange between Edenians and Outworlders was getting stronger, especially in military affairs, diplomacy, knowledge, technology and trade, aspects that made both kingdoms progress significantly. Proof of that, is the fact that both Edenia and Outworld successfully repelled an invasion attempt on Outworld by the Netherrealm minions under Quan Chi’s leadership some months after Shao Kahn’s death.

Although Kitana was not very accustomed to the cultural aspects of Edenia having lived almost a lifetime in Outworld and also being away from edenian culture due of Shao Kahn’s upbringing, he downright forbid Kitana to have any contact with her native culture during her childhood and then her years at his personal enforcer and assassin. With the help of Jade who was now one of her generals in Edenia's army, and also of Ermac and Sindel, the latter came back to life after being a revenant all this time after Kitana defeated her in order to save the former Queen. They helped Kitana reintegrate into the culture and customs of Edenia, who as a queen was too way eager to learn all about edenian culture. And for that, they also received an honorary position in the crown of Edenia. In addition, Kitana had planned to marry Liu Kang in the short term. If things go as planned, soon Liu Kang would be crowned as prince consort. After she went to one of the castle’s balconies, Kitana felt the fresh air coming from the lush vegetation that characterized Edenia. Delighted with what she saw, she couldn't help but mentally thank to her sister again for fulfilling her promise.

"Thank you for everything, _sister_”. Kitana mentally thanked Mileena.

\-----------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> **If you've reached this point, let me thank you first for reading this story, reader. If you decide to leave a comment, feel free to do so and I will be happy reading the comments if they are made with respect. If you don’t want to, then I will be happy if you merely enjoyed this little story. Although I wrote this story in spanish first and then I translated to english, I revamped it a little than the original in spanish. If there are grammatical and spelling errors, please let me know respectfully. **
> 
> **My ultimate intention was trying to write my take on what would have been Mileena’s role (and in a lesser extent, Tanya’s role too) during story mode in MK11. It's been a while since I stopped writing because of real-life problems. But since they came out MK11 (even if I was pretty angry with NRS because neither my queens Mileena or Tanya didn't make it to main roster) and Assassin's Creed Odyssey (I don't care what they say, I love Kassandra, yaaaaaaay!) were published this year, my love for both franchises was rekindled, as well as writing as my hobby. In the meantime, and if my free time permits, I will try to publish more stories of MileenaxTanya or Kung LaoxJade stories in both spanish and english. **
> 
>   
**Be well and have a very nice day.**


End file.
